Second Chances Aren't Always the Best Idea
by momo-mv
Summary: At a party, Monica hears that Shane Collins, her long term obsession, is single. This story is the chaos that ensues. Suppose it's a "what if," story, if you will. Probably won't be much fluff in here, heads up to fluff fans. Not crackfic! Pardon, I'm horrendous at summaries/titles. I'll improve. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N

From what I can tell, there aren't many Monica centric stories on here... so, here's my shot at it.

Some inspiration was taken from an RP, .com , but it's not set in that universe.

I don't own anything or anyone.

Please, review! I haven't written a story of any kind in 6 years, so I'm brushing off the rust as I do this.

_Dedicated to FlyingPenguinz and blurs of red and blonde - I finally got something up here! :)_

* * *

"I'm sorry, what - did you say?"

Monica froze from her perch on the sink, finally giving the blonde in front of her her full attention.

Five seconds ago, she'd been ready to murder the girl for interrupting what had been a fantastic party. Boys everywhere... unlimited liquor... no vampires or overbearing Protectors in sight. No snotty Founder locked away in her ivory tower getting off on keeping everyone locked in this prison of a town.

This was her dominion. Here , she reigned.

That is, she _had_ reigned. Up until the bouncy blonde had come barreling into the room where they were doing body shots, screeching for Gina and Monica. She'd grabbed both of their arms, and pulled them away to the nearest room.

Unfortunately, in this particular party, the nearest room had been a bathroom.

Monica had sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, examining her nails while pretending to listen to her friend. In all reality, she was paying more attention to Gina, who had had the foresight to nab some unsuspecting freshman while being abducted by Jen, and was proceeding to have her way with him in the shower.

Much, much more interesting than listening to Jennifer babble on.

That is, until she finally quit rambling, and had spit out her reason for dragging them here.

Monica had dropped the nail file she was fiddling with on the floor, and Gina had pried herself away from her boy toy, and stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

Obviously uncomfortable being the center of attention, Jennifer shifted her weight from side to side, nervously twirling her hair.

"Shane's single, Mon. He's in there with Eve, complaining about it.. I just thought you'd want to know... You know, all things considered and-"

Monica raised her hand, cutting the girl off. She knew what she was going to say, and she didn't want to be reminded of it. She didn't wear failure well. Hopping off the sink, she circled Jen, looking her up and down.

"You're sure. Absolutely certain?"

Jennifer nodded, seemingly unable to decide if she should be spinning in a circle to stay face to face with Monica, or standing still.

Monica paused, one hand on her hip, and the other rubbing her forehead. There had to be a way to make this work to her advantage. Collins had scoffed at her before, but maybe this time.

Before Monica could continue, she heard Gina's voice, muffled from behind the privacy of the shower curtain. "Mon. Don't. I know what you're thinking, and don't be an idiot... Collins is a very bad idea- you know he's still sore about Al- WILL YOU BACK OFF?!"

Startled by the exclamation and the loud noises coming from the shower, Monica exchanged glances with Jennifer. Slowly, the girls advanced on the shower, Jennifer partially hiding behind the brunette's back, for safety. Monica drew back the curtain, and stifled a laugh.

Gina and her freshman were both in various states of undress, but rather than being all over each other, as before, the boy was flat on his back in the shower, with a stiletto carefully positioned in his lower abdomen. Gina was standing over him, a violent look in her eye.

"No. You touch me when I say you can... and then when I tell you to stop... you stop. Or, if that doesn't work... then this little .. this organ you keep talking about me touching? I'll touch it alright.. but I get the distinct feeling that you **won't **like it."

The younger boy - who looked alarmingly close to tears, whimpered and nodded. Rolling her eyes, Gina turned to the other two, keeping her pointy shoe in place.

"Mon, you cannot be serious."

She didn't say any more, she didn't need to. Monica knew exactly what she was alluding to, and neither one of them cared to re-visit the memory.

Waving her off, Monica shook her head. "It's Collins, G. He doesn't think with his brain like everyone else. He thinks with two things. His stomach... and his penis. Not, unlike your little friend there. " Leaning over, Monica waved at the boy pinned to the floor. He just stared back, unsure what to do.

Sighing, Gina twisted her foot, grinding the heel into him. Yelping, he waved both of his hands desperately, eyes flitting between Monica and Gina, a maniacal smile plastered on the latter girl's face. Satisfied, Monica patted his head, as she would a puppy.

"It'll be cake. Trust me. A few drinks, some flirting, maybe a little heavy petting, I'll have him eating out of my hand. You'll see. " With that, she blew a kiss at the dumbfounded trio, and flounced out of the bathroom.

A dazed Jennifer watched her leave, then turned to Gina, who shrugged. "Jen, don't ask. I have no idea what in the hell just happened... but I get the feeling you've just created a monster. Now.. I have some... business to attend to. You can either leave, or take a seat and watch. Up to you. " A wicked smile spread over Gina's face, as she drew the shower curtain closed again.

Jennifer faltered, unsure of what to do. She gave her makeup a once over in the mirror while she thought the situation over. When what sounded like painful yelps started to emanate from the shower, she made up her mind quickly. Grabbing her purse, and a handful of the mints someone had kept in a container on the counter, she bolted for the door, praying there was still some Rumpleminze left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you FlyingPenguinz for betaing! Lot's of typos I see... Writing on mobile realllly makes that difficult. 3

(Ch. 1 was blurs of red and blonde, btw!)

Thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews- I really appreciate it. Definitely let me know your opinions, suggestions, criticisms, whatever you have for me!

* * *

_Shane's POV_

_Oh, goody... just my luck... I thought I'd actually make it through a party without seeing... her. _

Rolling his eyes, Shane wished Eve hadn't left him. Where had she gone, anyway? She'd said something about ice cream? Stupid girls and their snacks...

Gritting his teeth, he watched the leggy brunette, no doubt in his mind that she was approaching him. Of course, she was trying her best _not_ to make it obvious. She'd stop, flirt with a couple of boys here and there, tuck a stray hair behind her ear, whisper into some poor kids ear - enough to get their hopes up that they wouldn't be going home alone that night.

Then, she'd move on to the next guy, giggling that irritating giggle of hers all the while.

Too bad for her that she keptstealing subtle glances at him.

That is, if train wrecks and heart attacks were subtle.

He pulled out his phone and started playing Angry Birds. Stupid little game, but it would serve as a distraction.

Maybe, with any luck, God would have mercy on him, and the she-bitch would take some other poor soul home to bed...

"Hey there, dark and broody. What's bugging you, love?"

_Shit. _

Looking up, he came face to face**-**well, face to cleavage, rather**-**with Monica Morrell.

Right. He'd forgotten. This was Morganville...there was no God here. Only Amelie and her whims.

Muttering a 'Hi', he risked a brief glance away from his attacks on the green porcine scum to greet his unwelcome guest.

It was a shame, really. If the girl wasn't Satan incarnate, she'd have a lot going for her .

Today, she was standing over him in a barely-there purple dress. It clung to every curve, and from the overly confident smirk on her face, she knew it.

She was perched on the arm of his chair holding two drinks. Grinning, she held one out to him.

Cautiously, he took the drink, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What's in this, a roofie or something?"

Monica giggled-_again with that damn laugh-_shaking her head.

"No, silly. At least, there shouldn't be. I made that kid over there get me two rum and cokes..."

Feigning a look of worry, Monica dipped her finger in the drink. Looking him in the eye , she slipped her finger in her mouth , in what she must have seen as a seductive manner, and then grinned, leaning over, her lips close to his ear .

"No roofie, Collins. Definitely safe."

Her voice was low, and her breath felt like it hit every nerve he had.

_Face it, Collins,_he thought, _she's only done this a million times before. Man up, and get the hell away from black widow, here._

He swallowed, a dry lump forming in his throat. Before he could think up a worthy, scathing insult, however, Monica's face contorted in a mixture of pain and annoyance, accompanied by a tirade that would have made a trucker blush.

"Hello, she-bitch! Oops. Sorry, did my glass hit your head? I guess that ego's grown so big, I just couldn't avoid it!"

Eve! His knight in ...mesh and studded armor! She grinned, pushing a dazed Monica off of Shane's chair, taking the seat herself.  
Shane opened his mouth to explain and then tothank her for saving him, but she covered his mouth with her hands. She was obviously annoyed. Best to not get in the way of Hurricane Eve.

"And, Shane...what have I told you about talking to strays? Much better to just put them down..."

He wanted to reply. Really, he did. Every manly bone in his body wanted to argue he was the innocent bystander here... But he doubted Monica would keep her mouth shut for long, and then she would become Eve's new-and rightful-target.

Predictably, Monica brushed herself off, smoothed her hair, then approached again, pretending she hadn't almost beenhumiliated by the gothic girl .

"I'm sorry... Didn't preschool and Collins break up? Shouldn't you be at home comforting her with a lolly or something?"

Shane cringed..** H**e could feel Eve tense up at the unkind nickname. He tried to escape, but she planted a hand in his chest, pushing him back in the chair.

"_Claire, _and Shane are on hiatus, yes." She paused, shooting Shane a look that clearly showed she disapproved of the decision, then returned her glare to Monica. "However, has all the liquor and partying fried your brain? Shane and I were best buds before she came around, and we still are."

Monica looked a little stunned, but tried to reply anyway. What her brilliant reply was, Shane would never know though. Eve stood, grabbing his hand.

"And, you're still a grade-A bitch, _so_... we'll be leaving now. So long, Morrell, and thanks for the drinks!"

Brushing past Monica, Eve plucked her untouched drink from her hands, giving the girl an exaggerated wink, pulling Shane behind her.

Dazed, he shook his head, trying to keep up with Eve, sipping his drink.

_Women_. He'd never understand them...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry this updates been long in coming. Haven't been on a computer much ... Typing on my phone, as we speak. Also, had some emotional RP storylines... Sorry.:(

Also, I had a comment asking about why Claire/Shane split. I'm addressing it in this chapter, but won't be dwelling on it, as it isn't a Clane centric story. :)

As always, feedback/suggestions/criticism is welcome. Unsure how long the end product will be. Thinking at least four more chapters. I just want to make sure it ends well, and isn't super drawn out...cough, MV books...

(Bonus points if you get my 90s tv reference...)

Also, thanks to blurs of red and blonde for betaing.

* * *

_Monica POV_

Monica knelt in her shoe closet, elbow deep in designer pumps. She was angry, and had decided to take said anger out on her shoe collection. Pair after pair of overpriced footwear went flying over her head, hopefully avoiding any windows or lamps—or if not, she didn't care.

The pink manolo blahniks had to be here._ Somewhere._

Catapulting a pair of neon blue knockoffs across the room, she ignored the sound they made ricocheting off the dresser, but cringed noticeably at the squeak the puppy made when they hit her instead.

Whirling, she made a move to catch the puppy and attempt an apology- but it was too late. She'd shot off like a rocket, and judging by the whimpers echoing from the hallway, making amends was out of the question for now.

Groaning, she fell against the closet door, combing her fingers through her hair in frustration. It had been over a week since the news of the Golden Couple's separation, and she was no closer to any Collins action than before.

Honestly, she was as surprised as anyone else in town was that they'd actually broken up. It seemed that the Small Wonder had finally discovered that she was better off without the controlling presence of her idiot boyfriend. Not that she'd ever make it to that dream college of hers...not now that she knew all of the Founder's dirty little secrets…but it was cute that she wanted to try—and still did.

Monica smirked, finally spotting the shoes she was looking for. Tossing them near the foot of her bed for wear tomorrow, she shook her head in disbelief. Who would have thought that Small Fry would have ever figured out what a moron Collins really was?

Pulling herself off of the floor, she glided to her vanity, running her fingers over the silver plated handle of a hairbrush. She smiled, curling her fingers around the handle. Humming a song to herself, she tugged at her hair, feeling the tangles almost fall out. Closing her eyes, she let herself languish in the feel of the boar hair bristles against her scalp. As crude as it sounded, she'd been assured it was the best. After she'd thrown a fit about not wanting anything as gross as pig hair near her own hair...it had taken nearly an hour for the shopkeeper to calm her down. No, this brush was the best she'd find - Morganville or not.

And for nearly $200 for a single brush, it had better have been.

Smoothing her hair back to braid before bed, she shook her head. It was sad, really. Danvers was on the right track, dumping the boy...he was a moron, that much was obvious. The fact that she'd let him tame her like she had was absolutely deplorable, though Monica had to admit, it had saved her a bit of trouble... However, there was a whole other dynamic here that Preschool just wasn't seeing.

Idiot or not, Collins was gorgeous. Pretty face, fairly sculpted body...a temper that suggested he'd be fun in bed, given the proper motivation.

Tying the braid off with a ribbon, she gazed back at her reflection with resolve. True, her romantic infatuation with Shane Collins was long gone. There would never be any sort of relationship between the two of them, not with the past they had together. But she was okay with that.

It wasn't about that anymore.

It was about failure. Being rejected by him, and then humiliated by the young genius - then doubly shamed, when the two became the poster couple for romance in Morganville.

No, this wasn't about love, or any other sort of emotion.

This was about revenge.


End file.
